all is fair in love and war
by lady punzie
Summary: Rapunzel did not expect to see him again. Not like this, that is. — High School!AU.
1. one

**—a/n:** a new story, yay. this one is a high school!au fanfic, my favorite. i really should finish one story before i start another, but i couldn't help it. sorry guys!

(disclaimed!)

* * *

**all is fair in love and war**

.

.

"Have you seen the new guy?"

"He is so cute!"

"It's not often to see guys like him at our school!"

The quiet, shy girl with long, golden hair and large, emerald eyes casually hear bits of the girls' conversation that sit behind her. She emits a loud breath before sliding her books under her desk.

It is the third time she has heard someone, particularly one of the girls in her class, converse about a mysterious boy who recently transferred to her school. She has never seen the boy before, but from the conversations she has eavesdropped on, he must have been mildly attractive.

"Rapunzel!"

The said girl jerks in her seat, taken by surprise when her name is called. Immediately, Rapunzel snaps her head upwards, resulting for her hair to wildly sway in every direction. Her shock-filled expression suddenly turns into sheer happiness when she sees a girl with a head full of curly, auburn hair standing before her.

"Hello, Merida!" She finally returns, smiling brightly. Ever since Merida moved from Scotland five years ago, the two have been close friends.

Merida ignores Rapunzel's greeting and suddenly leans onto Rapunzel's desk. She lowers herself so her face would meet Rapunzel's, then, with great content, Merida squints her bright, blue eyes and looks deeply into Rapunzel's orbs. Rapunzel bites her lip nervously before slowly backing away.

"I-Is there something wrong?" Rapunzel asks, fiddling with her fingers.

"Aye, lad, I should be askin' _you_ that," she replies with a smirk before sitting up and folding her arms. "What's troublin' you?"

Rapunzel's face suddenly turns red, her heart begins to beat rapidly. "W-What are you talking about? There is nothing troubling me, Merida!"

Playfully, the redhead raises her arms in defense. "No need to be so offended, Rapunzel," she says as she lowers her hands and stifles a giggle. "I was just messin' with ya."

Embarrassed, Rapunzel manages to fake a laugh, yet it sounds much more false than planned. "Right, sorry."

Merida raises an eyebrow at her friend's odd behavior, yet shrugs it off as she takes her seat in the desk next to Rapunzel. Lazily, she throws her satchel on top of the desk before instantly sticking a hand inside. She finally withdraws her hand, along with a red, ripe apple and casually takes a large bite out of the fruit. When she swallows, her eyes meet Rapunzel once again.

"So, have you heard 'bout the new kid?" Merida asks before taking another bite into her apple. Suddenly, Rapunzel feels the redness in her cheeks and the rapid beating of her heart return.

It seems as if everyone knows about the new kid except for Rapunzel. To be honest, Rapunzel didn't think having a new student at Corona High would be such a big deal. Then again, it isn't everyday when the new student happens to be an attractive male.

Before Rapunzel has the chance to reply, everyone in the classroom is silent. Puzzled to the sudden silence, Rapunzel shifts her head to the other students and follow their glances towards the door.

At the door is a boy with messy, snow-white hair and blue, impassive-like eyes. He wears a smug grin on his face, and his eyes are half-lidded. His toned, pale chest could be easily seen through the opening of his button-up shirt.

The teacher, Ms. Grothel, begins to introduce him, yet Rapunzel is too fixated on the boy to hear what she says. Suddenly, the boy's eyes meet hers, and she feels sudden goosebumps form on her body.

After the brief introduction, Ms. Grothel asks the new student, "Where would you like to sit?"

"I'll sit next to her," he says without hesitation in a smooth voice, pointing at Rapunzel. Everyone in the classroom gasps by his sudden choice, including Rapunzel who feels heat rush to her cheeks.

"Ah, Rapunzel," the teacher says approvingly, and the boy nods.

"Yes, her," he replies, giving Rapunzel a lopsided grin.

Rapunzel feels Merida tap her shoulder before leaning towards her. When she is close enough, she whispers into Rapunzel's ear, "Aye, do ya know him?"

Vigorously, Rapunzel shakes her head. "Not at all."

The student walks towards the vacant desk next to Rapunzel. He sits in the seat before facing her.

"Nice to see you, Rapunzel," he greets before winking.

"D-Do I know you?" Rapunzel asks nervously. In response, the boy dramatically gasps and places a hand over his heart.

"Rapunzel, I'm wounded, really. How can you forget me so easily?"

"I-I'm sorry, but I don't think I remember you," she returns in an apologetic manner before biting her rose-tinted bottom lip.

The boy smirks before letting out a chuckle. He leans closer—she could feel his cold breath on her skin, sending an icy chill down her spine.

"Then, I'll help you remember."

.

.

**to be continued.**

* * *

**—e/n:** chapter one, complete! can't guarantee when i'll be able to update this; i just had to get the idea out of my head so i could concentrate on other things. but no worries, it will be finished.

please review? really, it means the world to me when you do!（＾ω＾）

_-_audrey


	2. two

**all is fair in love and war**

.

.

"Then, I'll help you remember."

Rapunzel furrows her eyebrows at the boy's response, completely bewildered by his vague words. Before she could question him, the boy suddenly leans in closer and catches her lips with his.

It is all too much and too quick for Rapunzel to handle, to register all that is happening. Her mouth is tingling, her stomach is jumping, and her mind is in a haze. She squeals from the overwhelming sensation, and his lips leave hers in an instant.

Even though it only lasted for a moment, Rapunzel couldn't help but think how oddly familiar the kiss the had felt. She hated to admit it, but she had only kissed one boy in her life, and that kiss was very similar—even _identical_—to how that boy would have kissed her. Suddenly, with wide eyes and an open mouth, recognition floods her mind.

"What do ya think your doin'?!" Merida berates the male, anger fills her voice.

"What does it look I'm doing?" The boy retorts, folding his arms. "I kissed her."

"J-Jack..." Rapunzel stutters under her breath in a mixture of astonishment and horror, completely ignoring the bickering duo. Merida raises an eyebrow while Jack leans back in his seat, a smug grin plastered on his face.

"You guessed right," Jack smoothly says. "Did you miss me?"

Rapunzel rolls her eyes at the witty question.

It was Jack Frost all right. The same boy that she grew up with, only the boy she remembered had brown hair and amber eyes. Before Merida and her became friends, Rapunzel recalls Jack Frost to be the only person she could open up to. And when they had their first kiss, it was magical, like a fairytale. Unfortunately, the fairytale could only last for so long, as Jack left the next day to move to Burgess.

Rapunzel was heartbroken when he moved away, but it was six years ago. It was a petty crush, and she moved on to other, more serious, crushes. It wasn't as if they were in love or something.

Right?

.

.

"Did you see it?"

"The new student and the girl with the long hair kissed in class!"

"Really? Do you think those two are already a thing?"

"Probably!"

.

.

"Bye, Merida!" Rapunzel says as the two part their ways. "Have fun in History!"

The redhead giggles. "Of course, I will! Bye, Rapunzel!"

Rapunzel watches Merida head for her next class before emitting a loud breath. She is relieved to know that her first class is over with. She didn't know how long she could have made it with the awkward tension between Jack and her.

Even though the class was uneasy, she was still too happy for words to see Jack again. Besides his new appearance, he hasn't changed at all.

Rapunzel walks to her locker before prying it open. She releases an elated sigh as she exchanges her books and binders and folders for the next class, slamming her locker shut.

"Boo!" Someone whisper-shouts in her ear.

In an instant, Rapunzel jumps and squeals in surprise, nearly dropping her belongings in the process. She snaps her head around, only to find Jack standing behind her with a goofy grin on his face.

"Jack!" She exclaims in irritation, spinning around and giving him a light push. "You scared me!"

Jack laughs uncontrollably, trying to block her strikes with his hands. "I'm sorry, Punz," he manages to apologize between his laughter, trying to catch his breath. He then gives Rapunzel a hug in return. Hesitantly, she gives in before wrapping her arms around his back.

"So, what do you have next?" He asks, releasing their embrace. The two begin to walk down the hall together, his arm slung over her shoulder in a friendly way. Rapunzel shifts uncomfortably, feeling the hate and intensity of the stares made by girls when they pass by.

"S-Science," she stutters, her eyes avoiding his. He beams in return.

"Cool," he says, "I have Science next, too."

Rapunzel grins, finally having the courage to meet his gaze. It feels like an eternity when they stare into each other's eyes until a high-pitched, feminine voice calls his name.

The two turn around and catches a sight of Toothiana walking down the hall. Jack instantly lights up when he sees her before removing his arm around Rapunzel.

"Hey, Tooth," he casually greets, grabbing her into a hug. For a moment, Rapunzel just watches with sad, wide eyes. Jack releases Toothiana from their embrace before facing Rapunzel. "Punz, you know Toothiana, right? She lives next to me and was nice enough to show me around the school."

Toothiana beams before waving at the blonde. Rapunzel nervously smiles and waves back.

"Well, time for Science class. Shall we, ladies?" Jack asks, leading the way. Rapunzel hesitantly begins to walk while Toothiana, on the other hand, follows enthusiastically. Jack then wraps his arms around the two, and the three walk to class.

During the entire time, Rapunzel couldn't help but to allow many questions enter head: Who is she? Is she close to you? How did you two meet? When did she show you around the school? Do you give all of your friends a nickname? All of them were clawing at her brain, dying to escape her lips.

Rapunzel emits a long breath before shaking her head, trying her best to remove the questions from her mind. There are so many feelings entering her body at the moment—betrayal, hurt, confusion, sadness.

She hates to admit it, but she is also feeling _jealous_, too.

.

.

**to be continued.**

* * *

**—e/n:** wow, thanks for the feedback, guys! it means a lot to me to know that you guys are enjoying the story. hopefully, this chapter appealed to you as well. (^_^)

_-_audrey


End file.
